Archdragon Peak
Archdragon Peak is a hidden, optional location in Dark Souls III. Description Archdragon Peak is an optional location that can be accessed by performing the "Path of the Dragon" gesture near the meditating dragon statue in the Irithyll Dungeon. Archdragon Peak, as its name implies, is populated by Man Serpents, Rock Lizards, and Ancient Wyverns. It was seemingly built as a shrine to worship the Ancient Dragons by their descendants, the Man Serpents. Contrary to what its name implies, Archdragon Peak does not contain any dragons, as those died long ago at the hands of the first Lords. The only dragon seemingly alive is the King of the Storm, the Nameless King's mount and companion. Archdragon Peak also overlooks on the body of an ancient dragon. The body can be seen clearly on the peak on the opposite side of the great bell. The main boss of the area is The Nameless King. Adjacent locations *Irithyll Dungeon Bonfires Archdragon Peak - 01.png|Archdragon Peak Archdragon Peak - 02.png|Dragon-Kin Mausoleum Archdragon Peak - 03.png|Great Belfry Archdragon Peak - 04.png|Nameless King Characters Phantoms *Hawkwood the Deserter Enemies Respawning *Drakeblood Knight *Giant Man Serpent *Havel the Rock *Man Serpent *Rapier Champion *Rock Lizard *Man Serpent Summoner Non-respawning *Ancient Wyvern (mini-boss) *Crystal Lizard (×1) Bosses *Ancient Wyvern *The Nameless King Items *Ancient Dragon Greatshield *Calamity Ring *Covetous Gold Serpent Ring+2 *Dragon Chaser's Ashes *Dragon Head Stone (drop: Ancient Wyvern) *Dragonslayer Set *Dragonslayer Spear *Dragon Tooth (drop: Havel the Rock) *Drakeblood Greatsword (drop: Drakeblood Knight) *Dung Pie (×3) *Ember (×4) *Great Magic Barrier *Havel's Greatshield (drop: Havel the Rock) *Havel's Ring+1 *Homeward Bone (x2) *Large Soul of a Crestfallen Knight / Soul of a Great Champion *Large Soul of a Nameless Soldier / Large Soul of a Seasoned Warrior *Large Soul of a Weary Warrior / Soul of a Venerable Old Hand *Lightning Bolts (×12) *Lightning Clutch Ring *Lightning Gem *Lightning Urn (×4) *Ricard's Rapier (drop: Rapier Champion) *Ring of Steel Protection *Soul of a Crestfallen Knight / Soul of a Champion *Soul of a Nameless Soldier / Soul of a Seasoned Warrior *Soul of a Weary Warrior / Soul of an Old Hand (×2) *Stalk Dung Pie (×6) *Thunder Stoneplate Ring *Titanite Chunk (×12) *Titanite Scale (×9) **Two are found in the Dragon-Kin Mausoleum area, on corpses on an outside ledge guarded by a Rock Lizard. **One is found on the second floor of the Dragon-Kin Mausoleum, on an outside ledge with two dagger-wielding Man Serpents waiting in ambush to the sides. **Three are found in a chest on the path to the Great Belfry, before encountering the Lesser Ancient Wyvern. **Three are dropped by the Lesser Ancient Wyvern. *Titanite Slab (×2) **One is above the Great Belfry, guarded by Havel the Rock. **One is found under The Nameless King's arena after defeating him. *Twinkling Dragon Torso Stone *Twinkling Titanite (×13) **Two are found in the Ancient Wyvern's arena, inside the first building cluster and down the short ladder past the second fire hazard area. **Two are found at the end of the Ancient Wyvern's arena, on the wooden scaffolding above the Wyvern that is used to kill it with the plunging attack. **Three are dropped by a Crystal Lizard on the path to the Great Belfry, before encountering the Lesser Ancient Wyvern. **Three are dropped by the Lesser Ancient Wyvern. **Three are found in a chest past the Great Belfry, guarded by a Rock Lizard at the base of the ladder leading to Havel the Rock. Trivia *Because of the existence of the Man Serpents, it could be speculated that Archdragon Peak lies on the ruins of Sen's Fortress from Dark Souls. **Another possibility is that it is situated above the Ash Lake. The Ancient Dragon's corpse and the Stone Dragon's corpse support this. Gallery Z7fmUe5h.jpg|Concept art Archdragon Peak - 05.jpg Archdragon Peak - 06.jpg Archdragon Peak - 07.jpg DARK SOULS™ III_ The Fire Fades™ Edition_20180307131231.jpg|Seen from the High Wall of Lothric. References pl:Szczyt Arcysmoków Category:Dark Souls III: Locations